


a fine line between love and hate

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Dany are lawyers, Rivals to Lovers, because I love that trope lol, the Starks are Jonerys shippers because this is my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: Hi I am back...ish?So, this has been on my draft folder for months now (along with a few others, help me) and though I am still not 100% satisfied with it, I want to get it out of my system already and it's a very short fic.Also, Covid-19 situation is just getting worse on my country so we're back at WFH and skeletal working sched which gave me a little time for this baby.Also, I may put another one shot on the reincarnation fic, 'in another lifetime' with Jonerys in another lifetime lolI wonder when I'll get that one finished though lolAnyway, I hope you all enjoy this.NOTE: No one proofreads my works, apologies for the typo and grammatical errors I may have missed.Don't like it? Don't read it instead of being mean in the comments. (I'm so tired of seeing people being mean to my favorite Jonerys fic writers, leave them alone!)
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 102





	a fine line between love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back...ish?  
> So, this has been on my draft folder for months now (along with a few others, help me) and though I am still not 100% satisfied with it, I want to get it out of my system already and it's a very short fic.  
> Also, Covid-19 situation is just getting worse on my country so we're back at WFH and skeletal working sched which gave me a little time for this baby. 
> 
> Also, I may put another one shot on the reincarnation fic, 'in another lifetime' with Jonerys in another lifetime lol  
> I wonder when I'll get that one finished though lol  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> NOTE: No one proofreads my works, apologies for the typo and grammatical errors I may have missed.  
> Don't like it? Don't read it instead of being mean in the comments. (I'm so tired of seeing people being mean to my favorite Jonerys fic writers, leave them alone!)

“Stealing my client? You think that’s not an insult?”

“No, oh, Atty. Snow, no.” She moved her face forward, almost a few inches from him. “If I’m insulting you, I’ll make sure you know it.”

She walked away with that, carrying the file case containing his client’s information. _His client!_

She has done it again. 

Jon Snow had been in competition with Daenerys Targaryen since they both set foot on this firm. Actually, way before that. 

They went to the same law school together, constantly butting heads with each other, always trying to one up the other. When graduation came, instead of being happy at getting the top marks, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen were beyond frustrated that they tied at the top. That means they’ll never find out who did better. 

When they applied for the same firm, it had also been scheduled at the same day, Daenerys was interviewed first which gave her an upper hand for leaving him with insults and threats. 

“This job is mine, Snow.” She smirked at him as she sashayed away from the lobby, making him growl in response. 

“We’ll see, Targaryen.” He shouted at her back, smiling at her devilishly when she looked over her shoulder. 

The woman just rolled her eyes at him, which briefly reminded him of the time they took a pro bono case for their last semester in college.

He found a damning evidence before she did, but it was just literally a gap of two seconds. She fought nail and tooth that Jon was just sitting beside the pile of documents which made it easier for him, while she sat across it.

 _L_ _osers weepers, Targaryen._ He teased him, earning an eye roll that will make him cower if he wasn’t used to it.

They had been both over the moon when they got the call from Tyrion of Lannisters, Co. , thinking that each finally won.

Much to their surprise, they have been both hired as the firm cannot let any of them go. As expected, both came with an argument to why the firm should hire him/her instead of the other. That is of course at first, when the announcement only talked of one position available. They even had a full blown debate with associates and a few upper management personnel as audience.

“Told you they’re good.” Tyrion smirked at the lawyers beside him.

“Good? Bloody brilliant, that is. Why not hire them both then?”

“Who said I wasn’t?”

“So, what is this for then?”

“Well, hasn’t it been too long since we saw a debate like this, even in court?” Samwell Tarly just looked at his boss in confusion, wondering if he was too bored of their cases he has to make a show of one. Tyrion shook his head, tapping his shoulders before nodding to the two new lawyers who are arguing as if their entire lives depend on it. 

“For fun, my dear Atty. Samwell. It was for fun.”

Needless to say Jon and Daenerys' first day on the job wasn’t as satisfying as each of them thought, with their offices across each other. That means interior rearrangement, unless they want to stare at each other every time they look up from their laptops. 

/

“Gods, she’s infuriating!” He threw his briefcase on the kitchen counter, grabbing his beer from the fridge. 

“Who?” His red-headed sister asked. She had been baking muffins and lemon cakes to take to their pastry shop down the block. 

“Who else?” His other dark-haired sister mocked him, as she always had. She took one muffin which earned a glare from Sansa. “Daenerys Targaryen.” 

She smirked at him. “So, what did she do this time, brother?”

“She stole my client. Damn Targaryen.” His beer was already half empty now. 

Instead of consoling him or throwing insult at said lawyer, Arya and Sansa just laughed at him. “Oh brother, she is so going to smoke you.”

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be my sisters? Why are you siding with that Targaryen witch?”

“So, I have to update the board then.” Arya got up, getting the marker on the drawer and putting another count at Daenerys’ side. “Snow - 23 Targaryen - 25. Oh, you’re losing touch, Jon.”

“Hey! This is still my house and you’re both just freeloading. I could kick you out, you know?”

“You’ll never do that. ‘Cause then, who will you rant to about the goddess that is Daenerys, huh?” 

“Sansa, I told you to stop calling her that.”

“Come on, Jon. Can you really not see it? Maybe you’re blinded with hatred but that woman is every man’s dream girl.”

“Who said Jon is a man? He’s a boy obsessed with a silver-haired woman with violet eyes.” Arya teased him, which just made him groan. 

“I’ll ship you off back to Winterfell, both of you.” He warned but of course his sisters knew he didn’t mean it. And he had threaten them with the same thing time and time again. 

“I’m telling you, Jon, one of these days...” She continued laughing, even sharing a high five with Sansa who had not stopped giggling as well. 

“One of these days what?” He asked them, shaking his head. None of them answered, so he got up from his seat, taking a blueberry muffin from the table. “You’re both so weird. I’m going to take a shower.” He walked to the stairs, preparing to ascend the second floor where his room was. 

“I swear you’ll marry Daenerys Targaryen one day, Jon.” Arya shouted at him. 

“Not even if she’s the only woman left on the planet, Arya!” He stomped up his room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Oh, he is so going to marry her. He’s been obsessed with her since law school.” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“Though, they hated each other more than anything, Sansa. You were there at graduation. None of them were smiling up on that stage despite getting top marks. They cannot even share a simple handshake. And they both look like they’re going to be literally sick when they did shook hands in front of the law school’s dean.” 

“A fine like, sister.” She chuckled. “A fine line between love and hate.” 

* * *

Jon and Dany had no idea what’s coming for them. When they were both called in a meeting to let them know they will take a case for the firm together, they both had the same fiery reaction. 

Every one at the firm knew about their little competition, the bosses actually tolerated it, said it makes them more productive. More cases closed by our two best lawyers, I see no problem with that, they said. 

“No!”

“Anyone but her!” / “Anyone but him!”

Their boss, Tyrion, pressed his finger to his temple to stop an impending headache. “Look, you two are my best lawyers, and this is the biggest case of the year. Also, he is a good friend of mine from the old days which is why I want my best people on it.” He sighed as Jon and Dany sneered at each other, ready to bite at any minute. “The man will lose his business, it had been with his family for generations. It’s risky to take this case since we will be going against an empire but this is why I need the both of you. We always fight for the guys who cannot defend themselves, the underdogs, the oppressed. That’s why I hired you both, I told you that.” 

Jon and Daenerys nodded at him, thinking back at all the pro bono cases they each took, to fight for the guys who cannot defend themselves. 

Tyrion moved closer to them, eyeing them. 

“We close this case, attorneys and you can both strangle each other to your heart’s contents.”

“I’ll do it, Sir.” Daenerys stood up, reaching her hand out to Tyrion who smiled at her. 

“Fine, I’m in, boss.” Jon then shook his hand as well. 

As they were both preparing to leave their boss’ office, he called out to them. 

“Plane tickets are on your offices. Flight is at 10 am tomorrow, don’t be late.”

“We have to get out of King’s Landing?” Daenerys asked. 

“Where do we have to prep up for this case?” Jon throw his own question. 

“Ah, you’re going to Dorne.” 

///

“I’m sorry, you must be mistaken. Can you check again?”

“They’ve checked a hundred times, Targaryen. Let’s go.”

“And what? Share a room?”

“We don’t have a choice. Do you think I’d like to share a room with you?” The receptionist looked at him in disbelief, as if telling him he cannot be seriously avoiding sharing a room with this gorgeous hell of a woman. _Gorgeous? Who thought that? Jon slapped himself mentally._

He pointed at the door in the lobby leading outside. “Or do you prefer to melt in the car at this heat?”

“You’re sleeping on the couch.” She said, scampering away. 

He hurriedly took his bags on the floor, running after her as she closed the elevator, waving at him. 

“Shit!” He ran to the next elevator available, hitting the buttons as soon as he got in. 

When he entered the room using the other set of keycard given at by the receptionist, Daenerys was already lying on the bed, shoes off, wearing her famous smirk. That arrogant smirk. Jon wanted to hit something out of frustration. 

He spent the entire night tossing and turning on the couch while Daenerys is sleeping peacefully on the bed. Curse this holiday for getting all the rooms booked, even at the other hotels near the area. 

“Gah!” He groaned, throwing a pillow on the floor. This woman is going to be the death of him. He tiptoed to the bedroom, peeking at the enemy. Great, she’s resting in the soft bed while he suffers out here. Jon sat back on the couch, trying to sleep once again before an idea took place on his mind. 

/

“Where are you?!” She practically screamed at the phone, making him move it away from his ear. 

“I see sleeping beauty has woken up. Well, if you must know, I am following a lead. Unlike other people, I actually do my job.”

He heard her groan on the other side of the line, cursing at him as he moved the phone away from his ear again. “Enjoy your vacation, sleeping beauty.”

When he went back at the hotel, he was welcomed by a pillow thrown straight to his face.

“Tyrion said we should be working together!” She screamed at him as he take another pillow to throw at him, he caught it this time. 

“I thought you were enjoying the bed rather well so I let you sleep in.” He smirked at her. 

“Damn you, Jon Snow!” She said as she bolted out of the room, pushing him out of the way. 

* * *

“Move.”

“What?”

“You got the bed for days and my back is killing me. My turn.”

“No. I got here first. This is my bed. Ask the concierge for a mattress.” She said, turning away from his as she tucked herself in the duvet. 

“Fine. I can share.” He said as he lay back on the left side of the bed, which made Daenerys sat upright. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I want to sleep on the bed, you want to sleep on the bed. So, problem solved.” He gestures to the bed. He picked up a pillow, putting it between them. “I’ll put this little pillow here so you won’t have any ideas, Targaryen.”

She scoffed, fixing the pillow between them then turning away from him once again. “As if, Snow. Keep dreaming.”

She heard him laugh before sleep pulled her in. 

Thankfully when she woke up, his side of the bed was already empty. She’s always known Jon Snow is the type of man who works out, she might hate him but she isn’t blind and so she knows he always goes for his morning run. She had learned that in the short time they’re stuck here. Oddly enough, as hard as she tries to find an available hotel to transfer in, nothing budges. Everything is occupied at every time.

 _I guess summer in Dorne really is the thing now,_ she thought to herself.

After he came back and got ready for the day, they ventured out of their room to work the case through.

When he pushed the elevator button, he caught her fidgeting with the buttons on her coat. If Jon Snow didn’t know any better, he’d think she was scared. Scared of what though, he has no idea.

 _Or maybe she just cannot bear the thought of being in an elevator with you. She hated you that much. Isn’t that why she almost always uses the stairs at the office if the elevator isn't empty? To lessen the chances of sharing an elevator ride with you?_ The small ugly voice whispered to his ear.

“You can always take the stairs, if you want.” He teased her but got no response. 

Nevertheless, they got inside without a word. Before Daenerys could open her mouth to probably discuss the case, the elevator halted and shook a little.

Jon pushed the buttons but nothing seems to be working.

“I thought they had this fixed up a few days ago.”

"What's going on? Snow, we'll be late."

He hit the buttons a few more times but it seems not to be working at all. “Shit! We’re stuck.” 

The expression on her face shocked Jon, because this is may very well be the first time he had seen her scared. “What? No, um... Can you...”

He watched her hit the emergency button a few times before someone answered. 

“Hi, um we need help. We’re... we’re stuck on an elevator. Please send help.”

A few moments and the person at the end of the line explained that the power at the hotel broke out so it would take about one to two hours to get it moving again. 

“What? That’s too long.”

“Sorry, Ma’am. This is an old building so the access is limited and could only be done by the head maintenance who knows the building. Unfortunately, he is out sick today. We’re trying to call him now but we have a team on stand-by as well to try and get you out sooner.”

“No one here bloody knows how this thing works, then? Is that what you’re saying?” He heard her sharp intake of breath. “Sorry, just… hurry up. Please.”

“Will do, Ma’am. I’m really sorry about this.” Then the line went dead. He was ready to burn on the fire that she will surely throw his way so when nothing but silence filled the air, Jon decided to break the ice.

“It’s alright, Targaryen. We already slept on the same room, the same bed, you won’t die for a few hours being stuck on the elevator with me.”

She moved to sit at the corner of the elevator, across him. She kept playing with the hem of her blazer. 

“What? No witty comeback?” Jon teased her. “That’s a first. I mean–”

“Stop.” She suddenly cut off; when he looked at her, it was then that Jon noticed the sweat starting to break off her brows. The elevator was dimly-lit but he could swear she’s shaking a little. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just— stop.” Her breathing is becoming erratic now; Jon knows exactly what is happening. He’s very familiar with the signs, as it was the same he had suffered for a while every time he gets on a car. After that car accident, he suffered from the fear of getting into another car again, with horrible memories flashing through his head. She’s having an anxiety attack. 

“Hey, why don’t we get off your blazer, huh?”

She flinched at his touch, sounding like a scared little girl instead of the fiery woman he knows she is at court, “No.” She was clutching her blazer now, knuckles turning white.

“You need to breathe, alright?” He moved closer to her, trying to make her look up from her gaze on the floor. “It’s going to be alright.”

She nodded, taking her blazer off and leaving her to the white sleeveless blouse she put on this morning. Jon pulled his hair tie out of his hair and moved to tie Dany’s silver tresses instead. "Here, use my hair tie for now, alright? Just so we can get these silver locks out of the way." 

He offered her a comforting smile. 

“I’m—. Snow, I’m claustrophobic.” She admitted, a stray of tear rolling down her cheek. “I can't—“

He took her hands in his, “Shh, it’ll be alright. Just breathe with me.” He inhaled and exhaled sharply, a few times before asking her to do the same. “In, out. See? Steady breathing.”

“No, can't—"

She was clutching his hands now, so tightly that he’s afraid the blood running would on his fingers would be suppressed but he cared nothing for it at this moment. “No, I can’t. I just—“

He wiped her tears, running his thumbs on her cheekbones. “I promise it’ll be alright, Dany. Come on.”

She followed his breathing pattern and soon, her heartbeat was back to normal. She felt him pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. “You did goo, Targ. You did really good. You’ll be alright.” 

For the rest of the day, no one mentioned the incident. They got out, met up with the client and talked about the case. Before sunset, they were back at the hotel.

Once up the room again, Dany turned to him. “Thank you. For what you did this morning, for me.” 

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I do. And sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, D—“ He cut himself off, settling for the usual. “Targaryen.”

“That’s why I always ride the elevator alone, or I take the stairs when there’s too many people riding at once.” She said as they lie in bed together, the pillow still between them.

“When I— when I was younger my...my father was abusive. He will hurt my mother while I was locked inside the closet. My brothers were studying abroad and we didn’t have any relatives. I was a child and I couldn’t do anything for my mother.”

Jon moved to lie on his side, looking at her and letting her continue. 

“My mother died due to domestic abuse and my father died at an asylum. My brothers put him in there as his psych eval showed he has a mental illness. Then, I became a lawyer. I promised myself no one would ever have to experience what my mother had”

“I’m sorry, Dany.”

“You do realize that’s the second time you called me Dany today.” She said, smiling lightly at him. He returned the smile.

“Sorry, am I getting too comfortable? I could always—“

“No, it’s alright. It actually helped in the elevator.” Her eyes are glassy now. “The last person who called me that was my mother.” 

“Then I should probably go back to Targaryen.” 

“No. It’s alright, really. Thank you, Jon.” She smiled at him before she closed her eyes to sleep, this time never bothering to turn away from him. 

He spent a few minutes staring at her, processing all that had happened today. To them almost killing each other this morning to this, whatever _this_ is.

When he heard her steady breathing, he whispered, “Good night, Dany.” He stayed at his position, facing her, not moving to turn either. 

When he woke up that morning, Dany is still sleeping. He felt like an intruder looking at her like this. He noticed her lashes kissing the skin below it. The sun light is hitting her hair, casting a beautiful silver halo. She did not have any make up on but her cheeks are rosy against her pale skin and her lips plump red. 

Jon chastised himself for letting his eyes linger on her full lips, wanting nothing more than to know how they will feel like against his own. 

_Stop being a perv, Snow._ He told himself. 

Even so, he cannot get himself to look away from her. Gods, she really is beautiful, isn’t she?

He almost laughed out loud because the Jon Snow three weeks ago would shoot himself to death before even admitting to himself that Atty. Daenerys Targaryen is the most beautiful woman he had ever met. 

But she really is, he thought as he continue drinking the sight of her, and she is waking up. 

As she started stretching with her eyes closed, Jon decided to shut his eyes. He won’t be caught crushing on his nemesis now. 

_Wait, crushing on? He actually has a crush on her now?_

He was brought out of his reverie when Dany’s side of the bed dipped. He waited a few minutes before opening his eyes once again. She was at her phone, ordering room service. He heard her asking for one coffee, black, with cream and no sugar, along with a chicken sandwich. For herself, he thought. Then she added another coffee, black, no cream, no sugar and an omelette with bacon bits and cheese, topped with lots of onions. He smiled to himself, how could she remember that? He ordered that a few days ago and on their first day down here at Dorne, she must have noticed then. Still, his heart did a little happy flip at the realization. She was actually paying attention to him. _Or maybe it’s because she is really smart, Jon._

///

“Guilty beyond reasonable doubt.”

They had won the case. Of course, they would. They’re the top two lawyers at Lannister Baratheon. That and Dany and Jon worked day and night, barely sleeping at all to prep for the trial, which they undoubtedly smashed together. 

Davos Seaworth hugged them both, thanking them to no end for winning the case. Not only will Davos get to continue his business but they also managed to shut down the giant company that tried taking the land from him. They found out evidence of misconduct against the employees and multiple health code violation once they started digging. Dany couldn’t help but shed a few happy tears with the way Davos had lifted her up in the air as the old man cried with happiness as well. 

Once Dany’s back on the ground, she and Jon made to hug each other but stopped at the last second, opting for an awkward smile at each other. They then settled for a handshake. 

It had always been like that since that night, shy smiles and stolen glances. 

“You did good, Targaryen.”

“So did you, Snow.” 

They smiled at each other, now without any hidden agenda of some sorts. Davos was already shooting them with questions of how he could ever repay them. The man just wouldn’t take no for an answer so they had to settle with spending a night at his winery, sharing with them the best wine he has. 

/

“Hey, I was...” He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you want to go out for a drink?”

“Like, on a date?” She teased him.

He’s starting to panic, _what if he screw it all up_? Maybe asking her is a huge mistake. _Play it cool, Snow. Just be casual about it and don't scare her off._

“Oh, no. Just... you know, to celebrate the fact that we—“

“Then, no.”

She turned and started walking away from him. He was frozen in place for a second before a small voice — _voices, really—_ of what sounded like his sisters urged him to _go after her, idiot._

_Shit, here goes nothing._

“Dany, wait. No.” She paused, turning back to look at him again. Her brows are furled and Jon couldn't stop his train of thought, he wanted to reach for her and kiss her confusion away. 

_What? Focus, Snow._

Dany spoke then, “No? No drinks too, then? Alright.” She made to move again but he stopped her.

“No, I mean, yes, let’s go on a date.”

He looked at her sheepishly. “I mean, only if you want to.”

She cocked her brows at him. “I would really like to take you out on a date.” He sighs. “I... I really like to spend more time with you. I—please say yes.”

That did it, she smiled at him, taking him by surprise when she pulled him by the collar, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Pick me up at 7?” She said as she started walking away once again. He caught up with her, taking her hand and intertwining it with his. He kissed her cheek, making her giggle. 

From the office’s window, Tormund grinned at their Tyrion after seeing the event transpiring between the firm’s two best lawyers. “Pay up, boss.” 

Tyrion pulled out a couple bucks from his pocket, handling it to the redhead who was the head of their security. 

“At least now you don’t have to keep them from killing each other.” The man told Tormund as he walked back to his office. 

"Well, wouldn't that be a relief." The smaller man replied.

"You'll have a tougher time keeping them apart now from what I can see, boss." Tormund shouted and laughed at his boss' mortified expression. 

///

He cursed. “Arya! Will you, for once, just knock?!”

His sister bolted in his room, still munching a mouthful of chips she had been sharing with Gendry, Sansa and Robb below. 

“Woah. You’re going on a date!”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“You so are.” She ran back down, calling out to their sister. “Sansa! Jon’s going on a date with Daenerys!”

He heard a loud ‘what’ from Sansa and soon, the sound of her footsteps got closer and closer. 

“What happened? You have got to tell us everything, Jon.”

“Nothing is happening. Have you seen my dark blue polo?”

“He’s so going on a date.”

Despite having been blushing for the last 10 minutes, he still denies it. “Not.”

His cellphone beeped and the three of them stared at each other before bolting out for the phone.

Arya had always been sneaky and fast because of her built so a few moments later, she was reading a text from Dany. Yes, _Dany_ because that’s what she saved her number under, ‘Dany’ with a cute heart and dragon emoji at the end. Jon thought it was rather cute and fitting so he did not bother changing it. Now he wants to hit himself in the head for not just changing it into a more professional one, like Atty. Daenerys or Atty. Targaryen, or even Targ.

As his sisters smirk at him knowingly, he wished he had, or maybe just remove the heart emoji. _If he had the heart to do so, which clearly he hadn't._

Arya cleared her throat theatrically, “Jon, Dany wants to know if she should wear something fancy or casual since you haven’t told her where you’re... what’s that? Oh, yeah, taking her out on a date!” 

Jon groaned, placing his hands on his face. There is no way he’ll get of this. Just as soon as he was about to tell his sisters about the date, Robb butted in. 

“See? This is clearly why you won’t let me ask her out, let alone meet her or get her number. You so wanted to be her boyfriend, Jon.” He snickered at him. 

“Oh shut it. All of you, out. I have to get ready.”

“Really? For what?”

“For what, huh, Jon?”

“Yeah, tell us brother.”

“I have a date with Dany, alright?” He finally let out. “I really don’t want to screw it up.”

A series of ‘ahs’ and ‘aws’ echoed from his sisters, mostly Sansa as Arya was mostly doing it to annoy and tease him. 

“Alright, we’ll leave you to it.” Robb said. 

“Oh, it’s Dany now, is it?” Arya added as he got hold of a pillow to throw to his sister’s face. 

“Go.” He told her as Arya’s mocking laughter taunts him as she went down the stairs. 

///

“Do we tell anyone at the firm?” She asked him as they were laying face to face on her bed. They have been dating for a few weeks now and it had been the best time of his entire life. 

She traced an invisible line along his cheek to his jaw, then back again. “Do you want to tell them?” 

She giggled as his stubble tickled her fingers. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll tell them if the opportunity comes. It’s not like we have to call a special meeting to announce the fact that we’re dating, right?”

“Right.” He chuckled.

But yes, _that_ is exactly what he wants to do. He knows Daario from HR had been trying to get Dany to date him. There’s also the guy from the nearby gym who kept “stalking” Dany, and he was a gym buff, Jon thinks he could throw him off a few blocks if he tries. Then there’s this maniac Ramsey who kept sending her invitations for his parties, the guy needs serious counseling in Jon’s opinion. 

He wants the world to know that Dany, _his perfect, beautiful and intelligent Dany_ is off the market. 

He scooted closer, if that is even possible at their current proximity and kissed her gently. He then remembered the e-invite sent to his phone by HR, reminding everyone of the upcoming annual ball at the firm. Dany of course got an email as well. 

“We’ll go together at the ball, though?” Jon asked her, hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that she say yes. 

“Of course. Maybe they’ll find out then?” She yawned and moved her head to rest at the top of his chest, hugging his torso. “You would have to dance with me, Jon. That’s out of the question.” 

She knows he does not dance, in fact, he hates it. But if she wants to keep him to herself all night, then they’d have to spend the rest of the night glued to each other. 

The night of the ball found Jon and Daenerys stealing a few kisses here and there, smiling at one another whenever they think no one is looking. 

“Gods, they’re pathetic. Look at them being so obvious and thinking they’re fooling anyone.”

“Boss, that one still seems oblivious.” Missandei nodded at Daario who had been eyeing Daenerys all night. She titled her head to another direction, pointing at another guy she recognizes has asked her best friend for a date, once or twice. “That one too.”

Tyrion laughed, calling out to one of the waiters for another glass of wine. “Jon Snow better watch his back.”

"Can you imagine them being this lovey-dovey when they spent their entire lives hating each other?" Grey, Missandei's date and Jon's old pal from boarding school piqued in.

"Oh, actually, I can." Margaery, the head of HR replied. "That much tension? It's only a matter of time before they finally jump each other's bones. There's always a fine line, you know?"

The group watched as the lovers stepped out of the dance floor—trying and failing to be discreet because even parted, they cannot take their eyes off each other. When Daario made a move to approach Daenerys, the Northern man immediately stepped up and dragged a grinning Daenerys away from Daario's grip. The firm's two best lawyers disappeared earlier than the rest of the crowd to _god-knows-where_ doing _god-knows-what ._

"Yes, _the fine line_." Their boss said, eyes widening comically before he finished off his drink. "And that fine line cost me 50 bucks." 

**Author's Note:**

> There! Let me know what you think? :)


End file.
